Guilty Pleasure
by FoxGeisha
Summary: You had to wonder how you got into these situations. ReaderxVarious
1. Tsuna

You swallowed heavily, brow furrowing as you stretched your body up, trying to reach the stupid red vines that were stubbornly refusing to come closer to your hands. You wanted your stupid American treat that was the only one anyone sent you while you were in Japan and you wanted it now! Growling under your breath you stopped stretching your body past its limits and lifted your leg up, ignoring the fact that your skirt immediately slid down dangerously, and planted it firmly on the second shelf.

Gripping the highest shelf you could reach you then proceeded to push yourself up. You grunted and clung to the shelves like a koala bear, eyes glinting with glee as you came closer to your treat. You maneuvered your arm so that it curled around the container without losing your balance, and dragged it towards yourself, hugging it to your body.

You smiled happily, nearly purring at your success before you looked down and realized that you couldn't get down. "Er…," you started under your breath, your stomach beginning to clench painfully in nervousness. It wasn't that you didn't like heights (you didn't really care); it was more of the fact that you were stuck there.

"T-Tsuna-kun..?" you called out weakly, hoping to all things Mafia that he would hear you. You listened closely, hoping you would hear his normal uneven pattern of steps, but it was not so. "Tsuna-kun?" you called out again, louder but not loud, _loud_. Panic was beginning to set in and you didn't like it.

You bit your lip and opened you mouth to call out again, but a shadow in the doorway moved and Tsuna walked into view, expression confused. He blanched when he saw you and he squealed, "(l/n)-chan! What do you think you're doing?"

You smiled at him weakly and responded quietly, suddenly wishing it wasn't him you had called, "I…er...wanted my red vines." At his blank stare you flushed and lowered you head, hunching over slightly.

You heard him sigh and you bit your lip, guilt clawing at your stomach. You hadn't meant to be a burden to him! You flinched slightly when hands suddenly gripped your hips, and your blush returned full force. The hands tugged a bit, before sliding up and wrapping around your waist. Tsuna pulled and said, "I've got you, (y/n)."

Your eyes widened as he said you first name with no suffix and you let go of the shelves. Amazingly enough Tsuna took the weight without falling and steadied you. He didn't remove his arms and instead rested his chin on your shoulder, breath puffing against your ear. You shivered, cheeks darkening. "Ts-Tsuna-kun?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, turning his head and nuzzling your neck. Your breath hitched. What was going on? This wasn't Tsuna! Did Reborn do something to him? His tongue suddenly brushed against you neck and a moan slipped past your lips. You jumped and moved to cover your mouth, but Tsuna's hand was already cupping your cheek and turning you face towards him.

Orange eyes bored into your own (e/c) and before you could even blink his lips were covering your own. You felt him smirk against your lips and '_who knew HDWM-Tsuna could be so aggressive?_' flew through your head as you felt the boy's tongue pry your own mouth open. Suddenly, he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you and him, and he smirked before biting the juncture where you shoulder and neck met.

You cried out, pain and a sick sort of pleasure washing over you. His tongue ran over the new mark, before he placed his lips on it and began to suck. Your breath hitched once more and a strangled mewl escaped your throat. "(y/n)," he purred, grip tightening around your waist.

Your cheeks flushed and an uncomfortable heat pooled into your stomach. You shifted, your breathing becoming heavier. With one more nip Tsuna pulled way and tugged on your earlobe with his teeth, before you felt his body stiffen and the normal Tsuna question unsurely, "(l/n)-chan? What happened?"

You pulled away from him sharply, hand slapping to your neck to hide the recently made mark and face burning. You bowed to him shortly, stuttering, "N-nothing, Tsuna-kun! Thank you for helping me!" Still holding onto your red vines you quickly made you escape out of the pantry and to the safety of your room.

Once the door was closed behind you, you slumped to the floor against it, holding your cheeks, having placed your red vines next to you. Tears pooled into your eyes and your bit your lip, moving one of your hands to clasp the hickey your neck now bore. There was one thing you were sure of. You were _never_ going to tell Tsuna about his other side's little _adventure_.

EXTRA

"Hey, (y/n)-chan?" Yamamoto questioned, peering at you curiously.

You eyed him unsurely, "Yes?"

He smiled at you brightly and continued, "Why have you been wearing scarves recently?" His question caught Tsuna and Gokudera's attention as well, and your cheeks immediately turned red when you caught Tsuna's gaze.

You abruptly turned your head away, hunching down so that the scarf covered most of your face. You quickened your pace and responded, "No reason, Yamamoto-kun. I've just been cold lately." The baseball fanatic just laughed, accepting the answer, while Gokudera glared at you and Tsuna's curious gaze bore into your back.

Hell would freeze over before you confessed to what the real reason was to why you had been wearing a scarf lately.

FIN


	2. Yamamoto

You tugged the short skirt down self-consciously, hyper-aware of all the dirty stares you were getting. You were annoyed, but you wouldn't show it, you were to shy too. It still bothered you, though, being eyed like a piece of meat. You shivered and searched the crowds for familiar faces such as Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, or even Ryohei-senpai! You chewed your lip and quickened your pace.

You did not want to be late to your crush's big game!

You turned a corner and squealed when something pushed you up against the wall. You squeezed your eyes shut, now hyper-aware of how little the clothes Reborn-kun had forced you into actually covered you. The something was actually _somebody_, and they were now pressing their bodies against you own. You unconsciously shivered and lips brushed against you ear.

"Ne, (y/n)-chan, why are you wearing something so…_suggestive_?" the person purred in your ear, hot breath washing over your ear. Another shiver crawled down your spine and you slowly cracked your eyes open to see the person pinning you to the wall.

You gasped when Yamamoto-kun's brown eyes bore into your own (e/c). You immediately flushed, squirming. "Wh-what'd you mean?" you questioned nervously. You were embarrassed and mortified that your _crush_ was here, in front of you, pushing you against a wall and calling you suggestive.

The taller boy buried his nose in the juncture where you shoulder and neck met, inhaling deeply and your stomach twisted uncomfortably. What was going on? One of his hands let go of your wrists, which were pinned above your head, and slid down your waist to rest on your thigh. Your breath hitched at the feel of his warm palm on bare skin and you looked down, cheeks darkening.

Another squeak slipped past your lips when he lifted your leg and wrapped it around his waist, while he trailed his lips up your neck, nipping and sucking all the way. You trembled, turning your head away and biting your lip. Heat was pooling deep within your stomach and you could feel your entire body heating up as well.

"(y/n)," Yamamoto called out seductively. You couldn't help but wonder where the usual oblivious Yamamoto went. His lips brushed over yours and a mew escaped from you. "Call my name, (y/n)." His hand tightened on your thigh and slid up a little, brushing up against the hem of your entirely to short skirt.

You looked up at him with shy, but heated eyes and he stared back with dark and hungry eyes. You opened your mouth, "Ta—"

Before you could finish the sound of running feet interrupted and a voice called out, "Oi, Yamamoto! The game's about to start!" Suddenly, Yamamoto's entire visage changed, his eyes closing as a bright smile spread across his face. His hands were gone and his heat vanished from against you and he laughed brightly, turning to his teammate, who was rounding the corner.

You shrunk into yourself, before noticing that the other baseball player wouldn't be able to see you with Yamamoto blocking you from view. Your ears burned in embarrassment as the two left without a backwards glance. You slid to the ground; knees pressed against your chest and buried your head in your arms.

What the hell _was_ that?

EXTRA

You avoided Yamamoto like the plague after that little incident. You were too embarrassed to even look at him, let alone hang out with him, even if Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun were there. Also, you didn't like the knowing looks Reborn-kun was sending you. The only default in your avoidance was the fact that your seat was next to him in class.

You chewed on your lip, trying to ignore the hot guy next to you, who just happened to be your _crush_ and practically molested you just the other week. You glared down at the paper in front of you, scribbling down a few more notes before looking back up at the board. You felt something touch your leg and then climb up until it was rubbing you leg.

Your head jerked up and your knee slammed into the bottom of your desk. The teacher stopped talking to glare at you and snapped, "Is something the matter, (l/n)?"

You could feel your cheeks flush and you shook your head silently, not trusting yourself to speak. The teacher gave you one more glare before resuming his lesson, ignoring the snickers coming from your classmates. You shrunk into yourself and realized that the foot wasn't there anymore. You glanced over at Yamamoto, seeing as how the foot came from _his_ direction.

He wasn't looking at you, simply holding his cheek in his hand and staring up front with a sleepy expression. You looked at him suspiciously before returning to your notes, missing the smirk that crawled over the usually smiling brightly boy.

FIN

FoxGeisha: I don't know why, but I can somehow see Yamamoto being a pervert…. XD;;


	3. Ryohei

You frowned tightly and gripped the handle of your bag tighter. You hated Valentine's Day. You never had anyone to give chocolate too and you never got any chocolate. It was just a day that liked to shove the fact that you had neither actual friends nor a lover and you hated it. You sighed and your shoulders slumped. It was a bit better this year since Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun became sort of friends, but you doubted that they actually remembered that you were a girl.

….It wasn't your fault you didn't really have a single girly bone in your body. You blamed on your brothers. It was their fault. You shook your head and concentrated on getting to class. You did not want to spend Valentine's Day in detention with Hibari, no matter how much you hated the holiday. You sighed quietly again, face smoothing out; even as a couple tears pricked your eyes.

Reborn watched you from a hidden hideout in the hall and frowned. You were going to be a part of Tsuna's family and as your boss; Tsuna had to cheer you up. A wicked smirk crossed over the baby's face as an idea formed in his head. Maybe, somebody _else_ could cheer you up. With the idea completely formed the hitman walked off in search of a certain boxer, who had plans of his own.

Ryohei scratched the back of his head, brow furrowed. He really hoped he could do this and not scare the girl away. His sister had explained how to do this properly and for once the instructions stayed in his mind instead of vanishing like most information did. He looked down at the neatly wrapped box in his hand and shifted nervously.

He had never felt so nervous before in his life, not even waiting for a boxing match had been this nerve wreaking! He swallowed heavily and any instructions his sister had given him left his mind when you walked out of your classroom. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, biting your lip as you looked down at the stack of papers you held in your hand.

His stomach clenched and his usual boisterous and in-your-face personality fled as he began to back away in an attempt to escape before you saw him. Before he could go any further a forceful kick sent him stumbling towards you. Someone called your name and you looked up in time to see a large person with silver hair slam into you.

You both fell to the floor with a crash and you winced as your back screamed in protest. You struggled to breathe as the large weight on top of you shifted before pushing off of you. You sucked in gulps of air and glared up at the person who crashed into you. The glare instantly vanished as the familiar golden-brown eyes of your senpai met your own (e/c).

You licked your lips, suddenly aware of the older male's body over yours and completely forgetting the people surrounding you and him. You saw his eyes follow your tongue and linger on your lips and your cheeks flushed. You didn't like to admit it, since it was the cause of your loss of friends (granted they weren't really friends since they left because of something this stupid), but you had a very, very large crush on the extreme boxer.

You swallowed and forced your blush to go away as you said stiffly, "Could you get off me, senpai?" The boxer immediately scrambled up, completely missing the fact that his hand brushed past your breast. You swallowed again, trying to ignore that fact and sat up, taking the proffered hand from the embarrassed teen and pulling yourself up.

You dusted yourself off, mostly so you didn't have to look at Ryohei and then bent down to pick up your fallen school supplies. The crowd that had previously been surrounding you and him had quickly dispersed before Hibari could appear and bite them to death. You jerked slightly when a tan hand joined yours in picking your papers up and you could feel your blush creeping back up your neck.

You took the papers, still not looking at him and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you, senpai. I have to get to class now, though." You turned to scurry quickly to your next class, but was stopped by a hand on your arm. The grip wasn't hard or tight, it was surprisingly loose and gentle. You turned, forgetting that you didn't want to look at Ryohei's face and tilted you head to the side.

He let you arm go, cheeks going a bit pink and he shoved a wrapped box at you. You stared at it, not wanting to believe it was what you thought it was. Ryohei looked off to the side, wiping his nose a little and cheeks darkening. He gulped and asked, in a normal voice instead of the usual yelling and also colored with embarrassment, "Will—will you be my…girlfriend?"

You could only stare at him, speechless.

EXTRA

You moaned softly as the tongue caressed you mouth and sucked on your own. Your body was heated and pulsing in time with your racing heartbeat as your lover's hands roamed your body. The older male chuckled roughly and you pouted, mewling in protest. You pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you and him and glared up at him, jutting your lower lip out.

"Ryohei-kun~" you cried, arching your body up against him as he only stared back at you with a predator's stare and chuckled again. He caressed your cheek with a hand and rested his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes.

You instantly blushed as you looked into his eyes before you smiled and said, "You know this is pretty much just a steamer and less embarrassing play out of the time you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Ryohei chuckled again and slanted his lips over yours in a slow and soft kiss that seemed to exude the love he had for you. You smiled into the kiss trying to convey the same feelings back at him. He pulled away once more and questioned, "Then will you allow me to ask you to marry me, in the same manner?"

You could only stare at him speechless once again as he stared back at you, truth and love shining in his golden-brown eyes that you loved so much.

FIN

FoxGeisha: Softer and sweeter then my last chapters XD but I like the thought of Ryohei being a kind and caring boyfriend/lover/future husband. :)


	4. Gokudera

You sniffed quietly as Tsuna started to bring the end to the meeting. You hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days and you were pretty sure that the worst of the cold was going to hit you soon. You rubbed your forehead, trying to block out the piercing pain that was building up behind your eyes. You sniffed again, rubbing your nose.

You blinked and stood as everyone else had already done so and were pretty much leaving. Hibari had already vanished to who knows where, Ryohei as well, Yamamoto was laughing with Tsuna, and Lambo was slumping off out the door before anyone could assign him to do anything. Chrome was talking softly with Mukuro, and Gokudera was…staring at you.

You shook your head, but immediately stopped when the pain spiked. You gripped your head and let out a low moan. You needed to lie down and sleep…or _something_. You moved to do just that, but that proved to be the wrong thing to do as dizziness hit you like a sledgehammer, or one of Ryohei's punches.

You stumbled and your stomach churned uncomfortably. You felt you breathing turn heavy and your vision was beginning to blur. Before you could do anything else, strong arms scooped you up, and nestled you against a broad chest. You shivered, clinging to the person desperately as your head swam. You groaned and rested your head on the crook of the man's neck, inhaling his scent.

Your cheeks immediately flushed when you realized it was _Gokudera_ who was carrying you down the halls of the Vongola Mansion. Your grip tightened around him, as you burrowed your face against his neck, mortified. Even though your head was pounding, and really you felt delirious, you were starting to calm down a bit.

His chest rumbled as he spoke lowly, "(y/n), what's the code to your room?" You blinked in bewilderment wondering what on earth he was talking about, when you remembered that Tsuna had all the guardian's and close members of the Familigia place code-locks on their doors, and not tell anyone what they were.

You knew, however, that Gokudera wouldn't spill your code even under the pain of torture. "5959GH," you muttered, conveniently forgetting that the code was Gokudera's number and initials. Gokudera looked down at you with an amused smirk, shaking his head before punching in the code. The door swung open and he entered the calm colored room and laid you out on your bed.

He frowned as he pressed the palm of his hand on your forehead. You were burning up. He moved to pull his hand away but you whined piteously and clung to his hand, pressing it against your forehead. His hand was blessedly cool and it felt heavenly on your burning face. You heard him sigh, but you didn't pay attention, too focused on keeping the cold hand on your forehead.

You felt him tug his hand away and you whined in protest, flinging your hands out towards him with grabbing motions. You had your eyes half-lidded, and your vision was still a bit blurry. Gokudera stripped off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Ears turning red he scoffed under his breath before crawling onto the bed and pulling you against his flesh. You shivered at the cold touch and tried to wiggle away, but he only pulled you closer.

"H-Hayoto-kun?" you questioned wondering why you weren't feeling clothing behind you. You blinked blearily and mewled when you felt him tuck your head under his chest.

"Just go to sleep, (y/n)," he muttered roughly, grip tightening ever so slightly.

EXTRA

You blinked your eyes opened, wondering where you were, and why you felt rather warm. Pale skin met your gaze. You trailed your eyes up the chiseled chest and up a graceful neck and met green eyes. A silver eyebrow rose and Gokudera rumbled, "Good morning, (y/n). Feel any better?"

You flushed immediately and pushed away with a squeal. You didn't have any time to react as the bed was suddenly not under you and you landed with a solid thump on the floor. You groaned in pain and slowly crawled up onto your knees. You slumped back staring up at Gokudera with red cheeks.

He smirked at you, looking you up and down with his eyes. You immediately looked down and realized that you were only in a large, white button up shirt and a pair of panties. You slowly looked back up at him, only to see that he was crouched down in front of you. He reached a hand out and you bit your lip, wondering what he was doing.

He gripped the back of your head and smashed your lips together abruptly. You squeaked, cheeks flushing even darker. You tried to say his name, but it was to no avail as he thrust his tongue inside your mouth, and pulled you into his lap. You moved your hands to his shoulders, embarrassed at your position of straddling him.

You moaned softly, fingers curling and digging into his shoulders, and his hand moved from your head to the back of your neck, while the other one slid down your waist and rested on your hip. You moved to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. You mewled in loss and he just gave you a smirk.

"So, 5959GH?" he asked, face amused and smug. You could only stare at him in horror.

FIN


	5. Hibari

You winced as you checked your watch again. You clutched the files closer to your chest and quickened your pace. You refused to run because it broke the rules and then Hibari-kun wouldn't be happy and when Hibari-kun wasn't happy, pain got involved. You swallowed heavily as tears pricked your eyes.

You had stopped to talk to Tsuna-kun and before you knew it, you were late in delivering the files Hibari-kun asked for. At the thought of Hibari's glare and frown, your cheeks flushed in shame. You hated it when you ended up doing something wrong for your crush.

That's right. You, shyest and easily picked on, had a crush on badass rule enforcer of Namimori and your boss, Hibari Kyoya. Yes, Hibari was your boss. At the request of that baby, Reborn, Hibari took you in as his secretary (slave).

But now was not the time for reminiscing. You swallowed heavily and knocked on the Reception Room's door. "Come in," was snapped from inside and you winced. Hibari was seriously annoyed. Shifting in guilt you opened the door quietly and slipped in.

There was no point in annoying Hibari even further by being loud. You flinched as his glare landed on you and he growled, "You're late." Your cheeks flushed at his tone and heat pooled in your stomach. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Shaking yourself slightly you made your way over to his desk where he was seated.

You placed the files on his desk, saying, "Here are the files you asked for." For some reason, Hibari had forbidden you from saying sorry two weeks after you first joined the DC unofficially.

He grunted, still glaring at you heatedly. You wished he would stop staring (glaring) at you. It was making you feel hot and very, very needy. You chewed your lip and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "Sit down," he suddenly ordered, pointing at the couch.

You quickly did so, tucking your skirt under you. He then ignored you and began to go through the files. You suddenly wished you were wearing pants so you could sit with your legs crossed under you without the threat of showing your underwear. You chewed on your lip, tugging the hem of your skirt. You peeked at Hibari, staring at his face and hair.

Hibird suddenly flew in, singing the Namimori Middle anthem. You smiled and watched the little bird flutter around happily. He landed on your shoulder and nuzzled your neck, chirping, "(y/n), (y/n)~"

You giggled softly, but gasped when the little bird nipped your neck. It didn't hurt, it was just a surprise, but you were more shocked at the shiver of pleasure that ran down your spine when the bird did it. Hibird chirped and nipped your neck again.

You swallowed, shifting as your cheeks flushed in mortification that you were getting turned on by a _bird_. Hibird chirped your name and hopped closer to you. He nipped your earlobe and you gasped softly, suddenly aware of your hyper-sensitivity to touch. You shivered as you felt Hibird's feathers against your neck and his little beak tug on your ear.

A moan slipped past your lips and you slapped a hand over your mouth, mortified. You looked down at your lap; face bright red and clutching your skirt. Feet appeared in front of you and a grip on your chin forced you face up. "Hi—" you didn't get to finish as his lips slanted over yours.

You gasped, allowing Hibari the chance to force his tongue inside your mouth. He sucked on your tongue hard and you shivered at the feeling before he pulled back and nipped your bottom lip sharply. You whined at the loss and then moaned as he pulled you closer to his body and without realizing it you curled your fingers in the prefect's shirt.

Hibird flew away, whistling and decidedly smug as Hibari flipped you back on the couch, tangling one of his hands in your hair, tugging sharply. He pulled away from your lips and began to bite and suck his way down your neck. You mewled, panting and squirming beneath him.

Hibari growled and bit your neck as his other hand ran up your thigh. You arched up, moaning loudly and enjoying the feeling of his warm hand on your thigh and climbing higher and wanting more. So much more. You looked at him with half-lidded, lust filled eyes and groaned when he thrust down. You cried out, threading your fingers in his silky hair and tugging as you pushed up to try and mold yourself against his body.

There was a knock at the door.

EXTRA

"Ne, (y/n), you seem to be glowing lately," Yamamoto laughed, popping a piece of sushi in his mouth.

You blinked at your brother in confusion. It was just you and him tonight because dad had left for some business and wouldn't be back till late that night. You shrugged and suggested lightly, "Maybe it's because I have a boyfriend."

Yamamoto smiled and asked with a bright smile and laugh, "They say a woman glows after sex, (y/n)!"

You choked on your drink and sputter, blushing bright red. What was your brother thinking? Now. What was your brother _reading_?

FIN

FoxGeisha: Um…Hibari's my favorite character? XD What do you guys think of me writing an OC KHR story?


	6. Mukuro

You were nervous and cold. You couldn't forget you were cold. You huffed silently tightening your scarf around your neck and burrowing down in it as you clutched the small indigo colored box in your hands. You looked around at your surroundings chewing on your lip. You'd only been here once before, and that was before it was all torn down and classified as dangerous.

You snorted at the thought of it being dangerous. It was only the people in Kokuyo Land that were dangerous, and even then it was sometimes questionable. _Just look at Chrome_, you thought. Oh, you of course knew that they were all dangerous, in fact, they could be deadly dangerous. You just knew they would never hurt you.

Even Ken wouldn't and he happened to the most violate of the group. You gave a little giggle at the thought of the animalistic boy. He acted like a puppy so much that it was adorable. You smiled to yourself and stepped over a lone cement block. You could feel Mukuro, so you knew you weren't going to get lost.

At the thought of the illusionist, your cheeks flushed and you stopped walking, bringing your hands up to hide your face, box still in hand. You couldn't believe your brother had managed to convince you to actually give Mukuro the present you had prepared for him but had never intended to give. You shook your head and took deep breaths, trying to calm your frantic heartbeat.

Just the thought of your crush sent your heart racing. Yep, you had a crush on the great Rokudo Mukuro, and your brother supported it…encouraged it to dangerous levels. Not to mention embarrassing. Very, very embarrassing. Your cheeks flamed and heat coiled up in your stomach. You shook your head, trying to dispel the images in your head.

Your brother constantly said perverted things that led to very vivid images of you and Mukuro together in…very provocative poses and _other things_. You shook your head once more and continued your way to where you felt Mukuro was. Your cheeks were still red, but now could just be taken as from the cold. You finally made it to the building that the Kokuyo Gang was staying and you eyed it warily.

Maybe it wasn't too late to turn back and go back home, hide the present in the depths of your closet and tell your brother that you gave it to Mukuro and he didn't like it. But if you said that you would have to give him waterworks. And oh my gosh, what it he really didn't like your present?

Before you could think even further the door opened and a hand grabbed you and dragged you in, slamming the door shut behind you. You stumbled forward and the wrapped box tumbled out of your hands. You gasped and moved to grab it, tripping over your feet in the process. You grabbed the box and before you could face plant on the ground, arms snaked around your waist and pulled you back against a firm chest.

Your cheeks flamed and you tilted your head back to look at your savior. Mukuro's familiar mismatched colored eyes met your own (e/c). You blinked at him and you turned away, face mortified. (A/N: for some reason I have this pictured perfectly in my head :/) You swallowed as the grip around your waist tightened. Mukuro rested his chin on your shoulder and hummed in his throat. "So, do what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, (y/n)-chan?" he purred in your ear.

You squeaked and he chuckled his weird (but totally sexy) laugh. You swallowed again and stammered, "I-er-um-I wanted…to…see you?" You panicked, hitting your head mentally. _I wanted to see you_? That was worse than saying you wanted to give him a present!

"Oh?" You paused in your mental panic. Something in his tone pulled at you. You looked up at him and he smirked back at you, moving one of his hands up your body until it grasped your chin. You squirmed at the feeling of his hand as the other hand slid down and under your shirt and jacket, touching bare skin.

Your cheeks flushed as the all too familiar heat pooled into your stomach. His face inched towards your own and you stared at him with wide eyes, wondering what he was planning. His smirk widened and just a hair breadths away from your lips he purred, "I was just thinking of you myself, my dear."

You had no time to react before his lips were slanted over your own, and the hand under your shirt was creeping up your stomach. He nipped your bottom lip and you gasped, giving him the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. His tongue tangled with your own and sucked on it viciously. You squirmed, moaning loudly.

You barely noticed as he led you into a room as the hand holding your chin trailed down the back of your neck and then your back, before stopping. You pressed back into him, wishing you were turned towards him, for easier access. As if hearing your thought, which was entirely possible, he spun you around and pushed you back onto a bed.

He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you two still, and hovered over you, smirking victoriously. He placed one knee in between your legs, and the hand on your back moved further south before cupping your bottom. You blushed at that and stared up at him shyly. He hummed and leaned down his hand running down your thigh before gripping it and lifting your leg to wrap around him.

You licked your lips, your body feeling over heated. The hand under your shirt crept closer and closer to your chest and you squirmed in anticipation, brushing up against his knee. Your eyes widened and a strangled mew escaped your lips. Mukuro raised an eyebrow and pressed his knee experimentally. You shivered and before something heavier could happen, the familiar loud voice of Ken shouting, and Chikusa's soft, bland voice echoed down the hall.

Your face exploded into color and you pushed Mukuro away, hiding your face behind your hands. Mukuro chuckled, though you noticed he seemed rather annoyed by the interruption as you peeked between your fingers. So maybe this trip hadn't been so bad.

EXTRA

"Oh!" you exclaimed, eyes widening.

Mukuro looked over at you, raising an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

You squirmed from your place next to him and pulled the wrapped box from your jacket, which you had forgotten almost entirely about. You handed it to him, face red and not looking at him. "I, er, got you a present for, um, Christmas."

Mukuro didn't say anything, and if you had been looking at him you would've noticed that his expression was shocked and slightly touched. He took the box from you and opened it slowly. You shifted nervously, wringing your hands together on your lap. Mukuro laughed and you peeked up at him, squeaking and looking at him fully in shock.

You had made him a scarf with soft, indigo colored yarn and the illusionist had it now wrapped around his neck. Your cheeks flushed once more as he pecked you on the lips in thanks. You cuddled up against him, hiding your face in his side in embarrassment.

At lease you knew he liked it.

FIN

FoxGeisha: …How come this one turned out somehow better (longer) then the others and I don't even like Mukuro as much as the others? :/

Well, whatever. I wanted to give you guys a treat since Christmas is tomorrow (granted it doesn't feel like it -_-;;) so I forced myself to write another shot for Guilty Pleasure instead of procrastinating it.

Happy Holidays! :)


	7. Lambo

"Lambo-kun! I'm sorry!" you cried desperately trying to stop the other teen from crying. You hadn't meant to make him cry! You bit your lip wondering what you should do, when Lambo pulled the 10-year-later bazooka out and fired it at himself. Your eyes widened and cried out, reaching towards him, "Lambo-kun!"

From the pink smoke permeating the air, a deep and downright sinful voice mused, "My, my, I haven't had that suffix attached to my name for a long time, (y/n)~." You muffled a gasp as the smoke cleared away to reveal 28 year old Lambo. It was the first time you had actually met this version of Lambo (you were well acquainted with the younger version of him), and quite frankly you found yourself falling in love with him all over again.

However, as you trailed your eyes over his figure the glaring fact that he was dressed in only a towel riding low on his hips became quite obvious. You swallowed thickly, trying to draw your eyes away from the abs glistening with water droplets. The man chuckled gruffly and that brought your attention to his face, his damp curls framing his face and sticking to his neck. "L-Lambo-kun?" you asked quietly, eyes wide.

Something flashed in his eyes and he took a step towards you, making you take a step back. "You know, (y/n)-chan, that was very cruel of you to make me cry," the dark haired man purred, making you look at him nervously. Your legs hit the edge of your bed and you let out a startled squeak he pressed himself against you and pushed onto the bed.

A dark, seductive smirk slithered onto his face, as he trailed one hand down your side, while the other held himself up. "You interrupted something _fun_ when you made me cry, (y/n)-chan~."

His wandering hand stopped on your hip and his fingers slipped under waistline of your pants and tugged them down slightly, revealing a teasing amount of skin. He leaned in close, his breath fanning across your cheek and his lips brushing against your ear. "F-Fun?" you choked out, cheeks flushing and your breath quickening ever so slightly.

His teeth caught on your ear slightly and you shivered, arching slightly at the touch. "Quite. Would you like to find out what?" he breathed in your ear, his hand tugging your pants down even lower, hooking his fingers on the edge of your underwear. You swallowed, rubbing your thighs slightly as heat built up in your lower half.

You licked your lips, breath hitching when he moved his lips from your ear and down your throat, nipping and sucking lightly. His teeth scraped against a rather sensitive spot and you jerked, making a whining noise in the back of your throat. You felt him smirk against your neck, before he pulled back and meshed his lips against yours, not even asking for permission before he thrust his tongue inside your unexplored cavern.

A deep moan made its way past your lips, muffled by the heated kiss that set your entire body into flames. Lambo smirked and pulled back slightly, lips lingering against yours. "(y/n)," he purred, his hand moving from your pants and sliding up your shirt, causing you to shiver at the warm touch.

You nearly purred, arching into the touch and thus him, not even caring when your chest squished up against his in delightful contact. "L-Lambo," you moaned as he trailed kisses from your mouth down your neck and into your cleavage. That seemed to trigger something in the man, for he suddenly flipped positions, so that you straddled his lap and pulled you into a fierce and heated kiss.

Your body thrummed in pleasure and you dug your fingers into his back (when had you wrapped them around him in the first place). Your eyes fluttered close and you found yourself kissing back just as passionately and pressing yourself against his damp body. You moaned as your chest pressed against his, the sensitive touch making you grind roughly on him.

He let loose his own moan at the feeling, pulling back and gripping your hips tightly, bucking up into you. Your cheeks flushed at the contact, having shocked yourself by igniting it in the first place. Shivering slightly as pleasure coursed through you, you pressed your lips against the side of his neck and asked breathlessly, "What are we in the future?"

You weren't sure you could handle it if your relationship with him was purely sexual. Lambo dug his fingers slightly in your hips, pulling you closer to him. "I am just as eager, my naughty _kitten_~," he purred huskily.

You pulled back immediately, face bright red. No one knew about those things! You stared at him with wide eyes as his expression softened and trailed his hands up your waist before cupping your face gently. He gave you a chaste kiss, so much sweeter and simple then the previous ones. "You are very special to me, (y/n)," he whispered gently, smiling softly before he was engulfed in pink smoke.

You squealed as your weight dropped a little and you grabbed blindly for something to hold onto, which just so happened to be _your _Lambo's shoulders. "(y/n)?" the now younger Lambo stuttered cheeks bright red as he looked at you. You looked away, eyes wide and face bright red as you took in your position.

You were currently straddling him, gripping his shoulders and pressed rather closely. You shifted nervously and squeaked when you felt something poke you and turned wide eyes to an equally wide eyed Lambo. However, something caught your attention instead. There was a suspicious purple mark on the side of Lambo's neck that you were pretty sure matched the one you had on your neck.

Slowly, you raised your eyes to meet Lambo's nervous green ones. Then a mischievous grin curled across your face. You leaned close, pressing your chest against his in the process, and moved your arms so that they wrapped around his neck. You were barely a hair breadth away from his lips and you muttered seductively, "I wanna be your naughty _kitten_, Lambo-_kun_."

EXTRA

You blinked as your husband vanished in a plume of smoke and was replaced by a younger version. A smirk crawled across you face and you looped your arms around the confused and blushing eighteen year old Lambo's neck. "Oh my, Lambo-_kun_~ what a surprise," you purred looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze.

He looked down at you with wide eyes and bright red cheeks as he exclaimed, "(y/n)-chan!?"

FIN

FoxGeisha: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT! TTATT Also, um, should I up the rating to M? I won't write lemons, but do you think these are little too heavy for just a T rating?


	8. Spanner

You sighed tiredly as you wandered around the halls of the base. You weren't going to lie; you were utterly lost. Frowning, you rubbed the back of your neck in annoyance. You normally didn't get lost, but this was the new base and it was built in a mess of confusing, _identical_, halls. Stopping in the middle of the hall, your shoulders slumped. Now what were you supposed to do?

"(y/n)?" a voice drawled with a hint of confusion. You spun around and blinked at the male that had called your name.

"Spanner?" you asked. What was he doing here? Normally he wouldn't leave his work room. You blinked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

He quirked an eyebrow at you and switched the lollipop in his mouth to the other side. "I should be asking you that, (y/n)," he responded with, drawing your name out languidly, making you shiver ever so slightly. You loved and hated the way he said your name. On one hand it was sinfully delicious the way he drew it out in an almost purring lilt, on the other hand it made some situations awkward, because it got you all bothered.

Your cheeks pinked, and you rubbed the back of your neck again. "I got…," you started, suddenly finding the floor a lot more interesting, "…lost." He made a humming noise and sauntered over to you, sliding an arm around your waist and beginning to walk.

"Is that so?" he murmured in a lazy drawl. You didn't bother responding, instead wondering where he was taking you. "Good thing my room is nearby then, isn't it?" he continued, and you tensed. What? You curled your fingers in the bottom of your shirt, cheeks darkening to a red. His thumb slipped under your shirt and rubbed your hip bone with lazy circles.

You shivered again at the feeling, and you knew he felt it, because he chuckled lowly and pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head. You grinned a little at that. Even though you knew he wanted more than just lounging around with each other while he tinkered with something and you read, he never failed to give you loving gestures.

You snuggled into his side as he opened his bedroom door and led you over to the bed, tossing his lollipop stick in the waste bin on the way. He lowered both of you onto the bed, curling both of his arms around you as you snuggled into his warm embrace. Spanner buried his nose into your neck; his breath fanning against the bare skin. You made a small humming noise, lips curling up slightly. His lips brushed against your pulse lightly, before he nipped teasingly and then peppered the side of your neck with kisses.

He tugged on your earlobe with his teeth, and your breath hitched slightly and you curled your fingers into his shirt. He huffed a small laugh and then seamlessly slipped his lips over yours, blonde hair brushing your cheeks slightly in the process. You hummed in pleasure, arching up into him and sliding your hands up his chest to wind around his neck, and push him closer, tilting your head slightly.

He nipped your bottom lip, tugging it slightly and you eagerly opened your mouth to allow his slick tongue entrance. The cherry flavored muscle coiled around yours and you moaned lightly, threading your fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands slightly. He made a low growl like noise, and danced his fingers down your sides, before he rolled you over, so that he now hovered above you, knees on either side of your legs.

The kiss became more heated and degenerated into a mess of tongue, saliva and teeth. Heat was spreading through you and pooling in your stomach, as you rolled your head to the side and gave your lover more access to your neck as he bit and sucked his way down the smooth column. He slid his fingers under your shirt, splaying his hands over your stomach, rubbing slightly, before going up and down your sides, hiking the shirt up in the process.

Your hands were alternating between grabbing his hair and rubbing the sides of his neck, and up behind his ears. He pulled away from your collarbone, where he had been nipping gently, and you whined in protest looking up at him with hazy eyes. He peered down at you with heated eyes, before he tugged your shirt up and over your head, flinging it off somewhere to the side. His eyes slid down your body hungrily and you shivered, squirming in place and burying your fingers in his hair once more, tugging the strands.

He leaned back down and molding your lips together once again before pulling away and groaning, "I love you." You responded in kind, though it came out as more of a whine as he had continued his attention to your neck and collarbone and was steadily making his way to the valley of your breasts. His hands slid down your sides and his thumbs rubbed brief circles on your hipbones, before they continued to your back and then down to your ass.

You let out a yelp when he squeezed playfully, before leaving his hands there. You moaned loudly, before deciding that you wanted to give him a little attention. With that thought you flipped your positions and straddled his lap, tugging his shirt off swiftly and tossing it aside. Your hands ran over his torso, brushing against his stomach and then his sides, before moving up. You leaned down, hair tumbling over your shoulders, and placed your lips lightly over the tattoo on his neck, licking it playful before nipping it.

He moaned and you grinned against his neck, sucking gently. His hands squeezed and then pushed down as he jerked his own hips up to meet yours half way. You gasped, and then moaned, grinding against him in delight at the wonderful friction. He smirked in satisfaction and turned his head so that he could occupy your mouth with his own once more. Your tongues battled in a wicked dance as you both continued to grind with each other.

Your chests met and you mewled inside his mouth, moving your hands to twist amongst his hair, and he growled, pushing you hard against him in response. "Spanner…," you whined, pulling away slightly to moan loudly, saliva trailing along and breaking. Your cheeks were flushed and you had delicious love bites all along your neck and collarbone. Spanner smiled smugly, knowing he was the cause of them, and pulled you down into another heated kiss, rolling you over again, but this time hooking your legs around his waist to continue with the grind, though now with the added effect of rubbing your chest against his, though still covered.

Though, if he had his way, you weren't going to be covered for very much longer.

FIN

FoxGeisha: No, extra this time, and it's not very long, but I've kind of found myself lacking inspiration for this story, thus the long wait. My mind's been occupied with other stories and fandoms, and school's been in the way lately as well, amongst other things.

Sorry, for the long wait, but I think I'm only going to do a few more chapters before this story becomes complete. I don't know who the lucky men are going to be, but I hope you can be patient until I manage to work those chapters out.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
